Locker 519
by Red.Dusk
Summary: A mysterious notebook appears in bubblegums locker, she doesn't know who it's from, nor what's it for. She soon's figures out what to do and develops a bond.
1. Chapter 1

Umm, Hey guys, so this is a story that I did Not come up with. It's all credited to A Ravens Dream. Unfortunately, I have decided to Adopt it and take it of his hands, so he doesn't have to worry about it to much.

* * *

It was tapped to the inside of my locker, I noticed, peering at the plain, black notebook. I also noticed the different colored pens attached to my locker below the notebook, a small sticky note on the front of the package saying "pick one!" in small, neat hand writing.  
What exactly was this?  
I tossed my book bag on my shoulder, grabbing the tapped notebook and pens, shoving them into my bag, then headed to my next class.  
I would have to deal with later, I can't be late to class.

xxxxx

I plopped down onto the rolling chair, sliding my legs under the white desk that sat in my bedroom. I stared down at the black book and pens (gel pens, I had learned) and decided to find out what exactly this was doing tapped to the inside of my locker.  
I opened the front cover, seeing a letter written in red ink on the first page. On the inside flap, I could see there were little drawings, still in red ink, all over the cover. Strange. I decided to read the note that had been left.  
Hey, stranger!  
So, I've decided to try something,and you, my friend, are going to be my new best I don't know who you are and you don't know me (hopefully, or this won't be much fun). See, I tapped this notebook to your locker hoping you'll play along in my little game. I want to talk to someone I don't know, express my thoughts and feelings, and maybe even make a secret friend. Cool, yeah? I won't tell you my name and you don't tell me yours. You'll know it's me by the red pen. That brings me to the pens I had stashed in there, too. Choose a color you like and write back to me. I'll know it's you by the color you choose. We can pass each other notes and thoughts between classes (we go to the same school, I'm not some creep). Sounds pretty cool, right?  
I've decided to place pictures of my favorite things and people on the front cover of this notebook. If you want, you can do the same on the back. Same with the back cover, it's yours to draw on. I've already doodled on the front, so have at it!  
Leave this in locker number 519 if you'd like to pass this back and forth. I hope to hear from you again!

So.. wait a minute. This person I don't know, she, or he, is wanting to be my friend without knowing who I'll ever be?  
This could prove to be interesting.

I quickly grabbed the hot pink pen and began to write under the red.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters in anyway, what so ever, No Copyright intended.

This story is credited to A Ravens Dream.

* * *

I didn't think this sort of thing would ever happen to me, you know? A stranger wanting to know me. Even though you say you aren't some form of creep, you very well could be. This whole thing is a little fishy. But I'm willing to play along and assume you really do go to school here and aren't my mom or something trying to get me to come out of my room for once.  
Why did you choose the color red? It's too close to pink.  
xxxxx  
I had gotten to school early the next morning to place the notebook in locker 519. I hadn't seen anyone around (if this person didn't want to know me, then I didn't want to know them), so it's safe to assume there wasn't anyone watching me.  
After placing the notebook in the bottom of the locker, I quickly walked away in fear someone was watching me or seeing me put things into a supposedly empty locker (there wasn't anything in the locker, so I couldn't have figured out who was this mystery person that way, if I had wanted to).  
xxxxx  
Throughout my classes, I couldn't help but wonder who this other person was. Yes, I didn't want to know who they were yet, but a girl can be curious. Of course, I could do finger print scans and such, but that would take the fun out of everything (having access to all the scientific equipment has it's ups and downs, yes). So, I suppose I'll wait and see just who this person could be. Maybe I can pay attention to how this person writes and figure it out by watching the people around me.  
It would take more time and it would be difficult, but there's never been something I couldn't have do.  
But then again, where's the fun if I have it all figured out?  
Deep in thought, I wasn't particularly paying attention to where I was going. I knew I was heading in the direction of the library. So it wasn't really a surprise when I knocked right into someone, sending papers and books flying in every direction.

Looking up from spot, I noticed that the other person was fell down too. She has long black hair and wore a gray tank top with red cowboy boots. "Oh my gumdrop! I'm so sorry." I looked at her, hoping she will forgive me. As she got up, she held out her hand. Quickly, I grabbed it and got up, as soon as I was on my feet she said. "No worries, atleast no one got hurt." She looked around and saw a book on top of a teachers head. "Atleast no students." She started a full out laugh, while pointing towards the teacher.

I saw what she meant and a blush started to form on my face. "Oh dear me" Embarrassed, I headed towards the teacher and grabbed the book. "My apologies " Turning around I see the girl picking up the papers. Deciding to help, I picked up the rest of the papers and hand them over to her.

"You didn't have to pick those up, you know," the girl said. I looked up at her, really looking more into her features than obvious things about her.

She had eyes as dark as her hair, pale skin, and what looked like vampire bites on her neck (tattoos I assumed). She carried a large black bookbag with her and what looked to be a guitar case.

"Uh, no, I knocked you over, it's only right that I pick it all up," I said. She smirked a little, looking me up and down. I couldn't help but push my toes together in slight embarrassment.

"It's cool, it's cool." She took the papers from my hand, pushing her guitar case to rest on her back. She smiled, a little deviously, I might add, and walked past me, going on about her day.

Weird.

I reached the library without any other incidents and found a table to sit at in the very back. I quietly pulled out the black notebook I had grabbed earlier, noticing pictures of apples and strawberries drawn on the inside cover. So this person liked fruit?

I turned to the next entry, words neatly scribbled on the lined paper in the smear-free red ink.

I can assure you I am no creep.

Red is the color of love, dude! Not only that but of all things tasty. Red is the color of blood. I wear something red everyday, it's the best color there is. Why do you choose pink, hm?

On a different note, tell me something about yourself that won't give who you are away. I want to know you, we're soon to be best friends, right? A girl can only guess so much by the others favorite color.

At the very bottom of her, as stated in the small paragraph, entry, she wrote a big number three.

I wonder what that could mean.

I wonder who she is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Someone told me I keep forgetting the bold's and italics so now, the italics are gonna be the notebooky things, and the bold... I dunno.**

**This story is originally created by A Ravens Dream.**

* * *

_Red is the color of all things tasty and blood? What are you, some sort of vampire?_  
_Pink is a bright color, it makes you stand out. It matches my personality, maybe. I'm rarely in a bad mood or unhappy. Pink is joyfull color!_  
_Something about me? If I could be one thing in the whole world, I'd be a mad scientist! A mad scientist who likes candy. What about you? Tell me about you._  
_And what does that three mean?_

This girl, whoever she was, was something else. But I guess telling her I wanted to be a scientist was kind of weird, too.  
Oh well.

xxxxx

I had dropped the notebook off early this morning, like I had the other day. I keep checking to see if she had picked it up. About the fourth time I checked, it was still lying there. I decided to pick it back up and shove it in my bag and head for the library.  
Speaking of library, I hadn't seen that girl again, not since I knocked her over. I wonder if she's in there again?  
I walk through the big double doors leading to the room with thousands of books piled on the floor, stacked on shelves and tables. I did a quick scan of the room, not seeing any dark hair that belonged to her.  
I didn't even get her name.  
Why am I hung up on her?  
Shaking my head, I make my way to the very back of the once again, pulling out the noteboook (and making sure I was alone), and turned to the very last page. I decided to start drawing on the back cover, like she had the front.  
I drew a pretty pink castle made of candy and a girl dressed in a lab coat. The girl I drew, who was supposed to be me, didn't look like me (which I drew arrows to saying "this doesn't actually look like me" to make sure she couldn't figure it out). But that's alright. I know who she is and she used to be important to me, the Bubblegum Princess.  
But we'll save that story for another time.  
I finished the drawing off with a little peppermint butler guy. He looked pretty cute, if I do say so myself.  
I shoved the notebook back into my bag and left to drop it back into the locker. After I did so, I turned the corner and once again knocked someone over.  
However, this time, nothing went flying everywhere.  
"Whoa, hey there!" I felt slim arms wrap around me, keeping me from falling right on the hard, tiled floor. Instinctively, I held onto the person's waist and arm, looking up in panic to the person who had saved me.  
It was that girl again!  
Her hair was tied up into a messy, high ponytail with a red ribbon. Her guitar case wasn't present this time, and she wore a black and red stripped sweater. She helped me to my feet, steadied me, and backed up a couple steps before laughing.  
"We've got to quit meeting like this," she said, winking at me. I felt my cheeks go pink.  
"I'm sorry, maybe I should yell before I turn a corner or open doors," I joked (even though it wasn't nearly as funny as hers). Still, she laughed and for whatever reason, I couldn't help but smile.  
"It's always nice to run into you, by surprise isn't bad at all." She cleared her throat and shifted her feet. "But, it would be nice to plan to meet you sometime. Are you busy tomorrow? It's Friday and I was wondering if you'd like to get some coffee or something after class?" I felt my cheeks heat up again and I tried pushing my embarrassment away.  
"I'm not busy, I'd l-like to go." I stood up straight and tried to act noble-like and not an embarrassed girl. She raised her eyebrows a little and laughed again, playfully hitting my arm.  
"Alright, cool! Meet me in the library tomorrow after class and I'll take you to get coffee." She smiled a little, then smirked as I nodded. "Sweet. I'll see you tomorrow, then."  
"Ah, yeah.." She walked off then, leaving me to press my back against the wall and pushing my toes together (a nervous habit). "It's not a date, you don't even know her name. It's not a date, she's just asking for friendly coffee. It's not a date, she's a girl!"  
For the rest of the day, all I could think about was how our "coffee get-together" was going to turn out like.  
xxxxx  
_A mad scientist, eh? You must be really smart, then, if you're that much into science._  
_I'm not much of a brain, I like more creative things. Like music, for example. I sing and play bass in my spare time. See, with science, it's all facts; things you can't change or make up. With music, you can be whoever you want or do what you want. You make things the way you want them to be._  
_A vampire? I wish! I'd scare everyone any chance I got. Maybe even knock them down a couple times._  
_Would you explain the whole candy thing? I saw your drawings and you mentioned you liked candy. The three? You'll see, maybe._  
_Pink is also the color of embarrassment. Are you easily embarrassed?_

Instead of three, there was a large number seven printed at the bottom of the page this time.


	4. Chapter 4

**So Ch.5 will be up, tomorrow if i may add, due to the fact that I have it, but if I put it up you will expect me to update faster than I do.**

**This story is credited to A Ravens Dream.**

* * *

_I always have the highest grade in my classes. I refuse to be behind others. So, in a sense, yes, I'm smart. I'm sure you are too!__What kind of music do you like? I'm not super big on any particular genre, music has always been lower on my priority list. __I seem to be embarrassed a lot, especially around.. certain people. I also seem to fall a lot or run into people. Maybe I should walk a little slower? __When I was little, my parents weren't really around. They worked a lot so I rarely saw them. We made good money so I could have anything I wanted but it really wasn't about that. When I got bored or lonely, I made up this character called Princess Bubblegum. She was older and beautiful and smart and was a scientist living in a world of candy. I wrote stories and stories about her and her little peppermint butler that followed her around. She's my alter ego, per say. __A seven now?_

xxxxx  
I checked my outfit out once more. Pink was indeed my favorite color and it really showed (my hair was even pink!). I wore a simple pink dress with matching flats (with adorable little bows on them). I hoped it look casual enough to wear to class and go on my coffee run and not look too planned out.  
I decided to get to class before I had to change my outfit once again.  
xxxxx  
Through the whole day, with each passing hour, I felt my stomach flip flop all around. I was beginning to get really nervous by the time the last class of the day rolled by. I had already picked up the notebook so all I had to do now was meet up in the library with the girl whose-name-I still-don't-know.  
I nervously made my way down the halls, gulping and feeling my stomach fill to the top with butterflies. I even stopped to get a drink of water to try and calm myself down.  
It didn't help.  
I made my way into the library, looking for my "friend" (I'm not sure what to call her, exactly. I need to find out her name..). I saw her head poke up from behind a book when I walked in. Has she been checking to see if each person who has walked in been me?  
She stood up, walking over to me quickly, her hair trailing behind her like a shadow.  
"Hey!" She quietly said, grinning. She held her arm out, which I hesitantly took with my hand, and we walked out of the library to talk.  
"Hello," I politely said, taking my hand away from her arm, which, if she cared, she didn't show it. She patted the top of my head like a dog and began walking slowly down the hall.  
"Don't be so formal, we're friends, aren't we?" She said, sticking her tongue out and grinning. I nodded but then slowly shook my head no.  
"Wait a minute, no!" She turned and looked at me, eyebrows up. "I don't even know who you are!" I could just see the little light bulb above her head finally light up.  
"Oh, duh. Right, I'm Marceline Abadeer, sorry about that," she said sheepishly.  
"Bonnibel Bubblegum," I said, nodding at her. Her eyebrow rose slightly at that and she quickly turned her head around.  
"Sorry I haven't mentioned my name before, guess it sorta slipped my mind or something," she said shrugging. "I sorta act on impulse and how I'm feeling. Names and formal greetings," she made a face. "aren't always on my to-do list." I nodded in understanding and we made our way to the closest coffee shop in small conversation.  
We sat in the back, ordering, and sat in silence.  
Which was slightly awkward.  
"So," Marceline stated. "What do you like to do after school? Any hobbies?" She sipped from her mocha, nibbling on the strawberries she had ordered as a small snack.  
"Not really, I usually stay home and study," I said lamely. "I'm not much of a fun person." Marceline shook her head.  
"You're plenty interesting! I bet you're loads of fun if you could come hang out with me. We can chill at my place or I'll take you out somewhere." She took another bite. I flushed, taking long drink of my pink smoothie.  
I-I'd love to visit your home," I said. "But I don't want to impose on-"  
"Oh, don't worry about it. I want you to come. In fact, I'm inviting you. Next weekend, please come with me and I promise you that you won't regret it!" Her eyes said mischief, but I agreed nonetheless.  
"A-Alright. I'll come, then." She fist pumped and gave a small shout of "alright!" before taking one of the many napkins on the table and almost wrote on one before stopping.  
"Actually, you give me your number and I'll call you sometime, too." I felt my cheeks rise in heat. I've never given anyone my number (unless you count this boy Finn I gave my number to when I was 13. It was a small, middle school, two week "dating" thing) before. "Sweet," she said. She smiled at me, again, and gave me devil horns and stuck her tongue out.  
"I'm not really busy ever, so, you can call whenever you'd like," I said meekly when she asked when I was free.  
We sat in silence, a comfortable silence, while she played air guitar and softly sang with the radio.  
xxxxx  
_I'm sure I'd be smart enough to compete with you if I put the effort into it. I'm pretty relaxed, you know? Whatever gets me by. I'm more into fun things like pranks and parties. I like having a good time, making people laugh, even._  
_Music will be and always will be my passion. I hum and sing wherever I go. I like all kinds of music. From rock 'n roll to catchy pop songs, it's something I'll always be into. I can't think of a genre that I don't like, actually._  
_Does someone have a crush? ;) Who is he, or she?_  
_Actually, I seem to have met someone very recently. She makes me happy and I barely know this person. I can't help but think about them a lot more than I should. I wonder how they feel about me._  
_You know, I'll be here if you ever need someone. I can almost relate to that, but lets not make a sad story out of this. You can always write to me, I'll be here to write back to you._

A small eleven was neatly printed at the end of her sentence.


	5. Chapter 5

**So anyways, Chapter 5!**

**As I said before, i'm not the original creator of this story. It belongs to A Ravens Dream, but because of some things, I got permission and adopted the story.  
I Hope you can bare with me, because the next chapter is gonna be a little.._ different. _My style of writing is different so I hope it's alright. **

**Oh! Also if you have any suggestions, I would like to hear and maybe just maybe I will take the time to write them down. I Would appreciate it if some of you could tell me were i messed up. Thanks everyone, your all awesome. :) **

* * *

_Why wouldn't you want to apply yourself to the things you do? You could do so much more if you put effort into things. But you're already so compassionate about music, I don't know what schooling will do for your music career._  
_Thank you for saying you'll be here. It's hard to judge someone you can't physically see, so I'd be happy to tell you anything on my mind. Not that I think you'd judge, it's just.. some people, you don't really know, right?_  
_You said "she". This person you like, maybe, is a girl? You've said you are a girl. Not that it's a problem, I don't seem to mind. But can you tell me about her? I'll tell you about the person I seem to always knock over._  
_This person is also a girl. Well, for you, that might not be so bad. But to me, it's a little different. I've only had boyfriends before and I'm not even sure this person likes me. I'm not even sure I like her! She's just always there when I seem to think about her. But I don't think I'm much her type. She's very rock 'n roll and I'm very.. not. I wouldn't even know where to begin trying to explain myself to her._  
**xxxxx**  
It was half way through the week already and I hadn't seen Marceline since Friday after school. She hadn't called me or even texted me. I wasn't sure if she was waiting for me to text her or if she was busy.  
I decided if she wanted to talk to me, she would and that I would stay out of her way until she did so.  
But every time I thought of her, I could feel my cheeks rise in heat and I didn't really know why. Maybe it was just that she was a friend and friends aren't something I have lots of. Or maybe it was the fact that she was so different than me that it attracted me to her?  
I wasn't sure and I wasn't too worried about it. But I wasn't calling it a crush most definitely not love. I barely knew the girl.  
Later that night (it was a Wednesday), I was laying in bed in my pajama's. I kept glancing at the pink alarm clock next to my bed, wishing something interesting would happen. I had finished all my homework and it wasn't even eight 'o clock yet.  
Time doesn't seem to fly by so fast when your advanced classes homework is so easy.  
Just as I felt my eyes start to droop shut, I heard my phone buzz next to me. The small vibrations urged me to move, grab my phone, and lazily check who it was.  
Marceline!  
I quickly opened the phone, saying a shy, "hello?" All was a little quiet before,  
"Hey!" her mischievous voice rang through the phone, making me smile just a little bit.  
"Hi, Marceline. How are you?" I asked politely. I turned on my side, playing with my bubblegum pink hair loosely.  
"Good, good, I suppose. Working on a song, actually. How about you? What are you up to?" I could faintly hear her plucking away at some strings. It must be the bass she's told me about.  
"A song? What kind of song? And nothing, I was just about to fall asleep, actually," I told her, curling up a little bit. She hummed in response and I could hear her writing something down. Lyrics or notes, I assumed.  
"You're about to fall asleep? Are you really that tired? I usually stay up well past midnight, but I'm quite the night owl, I'm sure you could guess," she said, not answering my question.  
"I'm just bored, really," I replied."I could tell, too." She was quiet for a moment.  
"The song I'm writing, you asked about it. Well, I'll play it for you when you come over on Saturday," I could almost hear her smile. I couldn't help but smile again.  
"Really? I'd like that," I said, poking at my bed, shy once again. She laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with her.  
We stayed up until almost eleven talking with each other and laughing. When we said goodbye, she said she'd text me on Friday when we would begin talking about me coming over. We reluctantly said goodnight and I couldn't help but fall asleep with the tiniest bit pf a smile.  
**xxxxx**  
_Music is above any sort of schooling. It's what I love in life and math equations can't help me with it, so why bother?_  
_Yes, the person I like so much is a girl. I've talked to her recently and I can't help but feel my stomach flutter when I hear that shy little voice._  
_It sure sounds like a crush, my friend. ;) I'm sure she'd understand if you told her, but why don't you let things unravel themselves? Let things happen naturally, don't run up to the girl and explode confused feelings on her. Figure things out yourself and then you can explode. I'm sure she won't mind! ;)_  
_I promise you, I'm not the judging type. I hope you can see that._  
This time, the number only went up once: twelve.


End file.
